Open Your Eyes
by Starlight Diamonds
Summary: Sometimes life is just there, waiting. All you need to do is open your eyes. Voldemort is growing in power and, as Harry Potter struggles to come to terms with things, someone from a time long ago returns into the scene.
1. Homecoming

**Open Your Eyes**

**Notes**: This story could be a little confusing. The story takes place in 1970's and in 1996-1998. Years will be shown before titles, though.** Another note is that my old story was known as The Lost Chapters. This was going to be the sequel but, since this was also my original idea, I decided to go with this instead. I hope my readers of TLC will enjoy reading this, as it had the same characters in it!**

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter and all the main characters in it. I do not make any money off of what I write…if I did, would I post it on a fanfic site?

_**Worship Amanda, who is so amazing for getting my stories up here since I can't!**_

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

London. It was such a busy city, filled with peoples moving through their day-to-day lives. Most of these people didn't even know that, behind a brick wall near an old pub, lay the entrance to one of many places known to those as the Wizarding World. But, then again, most muggles weren't very attentive to things like that.

They didn't even know that their world could be on the brink of a war that could drive the entire world into darkness. Who would do that? Lord Voldemort. It was a scary place to be living in. And in the middle of everything was Harry Potter; the boy who lived. He survived the curse that killed his parents and was now being held captive at his aunt and uncles' house.

Far away from the cozy home of Privet Drive was a place that held hope within the ranks: The Order of the Phoenix. It was an organization created by Albus Dumbledore, who was the only one Voldemort feared. He may have been old to those who looked upon his wrinkled face, but he was strong, there was no doubting that.

But, let us now take our focus off those striving for justice and darkness in the world. Down, in the muggle train, sat a woman. She was only about 36 years of age- not too old. Her skin was a dark mocha tone while locks of black fell to her shoulders. Many would think her to be Indian, for there are many of Indian culture in London at the time. But she was not even close to being Indian. She was part Spanish and part Columbian.

She was Mira Juanita Gonzales Arias.

Her hands were fidgeting with her bag as she undid and redid the clasp upon it. It was a nervous habit she had been meaning to end, though never seemed to stop herself when it started up again. But now she had a reason to be nervous.

Mira had been living in Spain since her divorce of her husband a few years back, though the recent events had drawn her eye. She never would return, not unless it was urgent. And this was news not to be taken lightly.

She remembered two years previous when the news of the summer was the escape of Sirius Black. Never had she thought he could have betrayed his best friend James and his wife Lily. He might have been a git, but he was too loyal to do so. It had been one of the many reasons for leaving London.

Now, years later, she had received word from Albus to come back to London. He had news that could only be delivered by word and, feeling nervous, she had finally boarded a train and was now almost to London.

"A young woman with bright orange hair will be there. Go to her. She will lead you to where I am." The message had said. It sounded so odd…to receive word from the Headmaster of Hogwarts so many years later, for she herself had been a student there from 1971-1978.

Her older twin brothers, Hector and Jose had been sent to a different school than she had been. It was a small and private school, just south of the bustling city of Madrid. Mira had been hoping to join them when the time came, but she had been sent to Hogwarts instead. Her brothers had been pretty unsure about her going all the way to England and then Scotland every year, but they had grown used to it.

The train jerked to a stop as Mira drifted from her thoughts. London. She had made it. Grabbing her bag, she stepped out and off the train. The platform was crowded and felt so humid. But, what could one expect in the summer? She moved through the crowds, stopping every so often to check and see where rainbow hair would be.

"OY!" The voice startled Mira and, for a moment, she did not know whom it was calling to. Until she spotted a mass of orange hair off to her left. The young woman was decked in black jeans and a red shirt bearing the name "The Weird Sisters" upon it. Her hair was long - going well past her shoulders and, with an arm in the air, she waved Mira over to her.

"You Mira Arias?" the young woman asked. She looked to be, what, somewhere in her middle twenties. Mira nodded and, without another word, the orange haired woman motioned for her to follow as they started down the streets of London.

"Do you know how to Apparate?" she asked finally, as they reached a small alleyway.

"Yes." Mira finally found her voice and, as she spoke, she found it was laced with a heavy accent. Something she would work on while she stayed in London, for the time being. She was currently unemployed, though searching for a job. Maybe she would do over in London for the summer and see where it got her. That had been her plan.

Wordlessly, the woman handed over a slip of paper. "Read and concentrate," she said. It was then that she Apparated away, leaving Mira alone. Unfolding the slip of parchment, she saw the words written there.

"**_Number 12, Grimmauld Place."_** With a pop, she was gone from the station.

She came to a space in which could have been a small park. It was empty, save for the birds that flocked all around the area. Many houses were squished together and, pausing, she stopped and noticed the rainbow haired female wasn't there. And that the houses had skipped Number 12 on Grimmauld Place. As soon as those words came into her mind, a house came out of what had been nothing.

Eyes wide, she looked around and, slowly, she moved up the stairs. Her hand trembled slightly as she knocked upon the door. Footsteps could be heard and, as the door opened, a plump woman appeared before her. The woman had bright red hair and kind eyes. She didn't look to be too much older than Mira was, but one couldn't always tell.

"Ah, Albus told me he was expecting someone to come," she said in a soft voice. "Do come in. But be quiet in this hall…" She trailed off as Mira stepped inside, trying to be quiet for an unknown reason.

"Mira Arias," Mira told her with a small smile, keeping her voice quiet.

"I'm Molly Weasley. My husband is Arthur Weasley and my children you will meet. That is, if you'll stay for supper tonight." Molly seemed so kind and, not wanting to make the smile turn into a look of disappointment, Mira nodded her head.

"I shall," Mira said. Molly beamed at her and, placing a finger to her lips, motioned her to follow. Mira trailed along behind her as she went through the hall she had been in and up a set of stairs. She could hear muffled voices talking in concerned tones in a room to her right as she moved up, but she passed right by it.

"We can talk better up here. Albus wanted me to have you sleep in here," Molly was saying as she opened a door. Inside was a dingy bedroom with a single twin bed, a dresser, and a mirror. There was one window that looked over the front, but it let in very little light. Mira wasn't so sure she wanted to stay in the dingy room, but didn't mind. It was better than some places she had stayed in through the years.

"Gracias. When will I be able to see Albus?" she asked as she set her bag down on her bed, searching through the contents of the front pocket as she came up with a hair band. Out of nervous habit, she twisted it up into a bun that settled upon the nape of her neck.

"He's supposed to be here very soon. Come, I'll take you to the parlor. He wanted to speak with you there…and then I have to get some tea and get started on some dinner." She started out of the room but stopped and shrieked. "FRED! GEORGE!"

There were two faint pops of noise as two figures with bright red hair came in. "Aw, Mum, it was only a rubber rat!" One said.

"I don't care, Fred," Molly snapped, glaring daggers at the boys, who must have been her children. "You two need to act more like adults! You're of age and it's high time you acted like it!"

"We know, Mum," the other said, who must have been George.

"Well, time's a ticking and we've got work to do," Fred said in a cheery voice. With a pop, they twins vanished, leaving a rather bemused Mira.

"Your children?" she asked as she and Molly walked down the stairs. Molly nodded.

"Yes, my twins. They're my third set of children. You'll meet Bill, Charlie, Ronald, and Ginevra at dinner." She stopped before a door at her right. "In here. Albus might be here already, but if he isn't you can wait there. I'll bring in some tea." Turning, she headed off towards a set of stairs, leaving Mira in the room.

There were windows in this room that made the room look slightly brighter. A sofa sat in front of them along with two chairs on either side. A coffee table sat in front of the couch. Plopping down onto the couch, Mira sat there for what seemed the longest time as the minutes ticked by.

Finally, as Molly bustled in with tea, Mira heard the front door open. Straightening up in her chair, she watched as the man who she hadn't seen in so many years walked into the room.

Albus Dumbledore had arrived at last.


	2. Bitter News

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 2: Bitter News**

"Hello Albus," Molly said in a cheerful tone as she set the tea tray down on the coffee table. "I've got some tea ready for you two."

"Thank you, Molly." Albus looked pretty much the same as he was when Mira had gone to school. His beard and hair were a dark gray while his eyes remained a twinkling blue coloring. He wore wizards robes and still stood tall and proud. A pair of spectacles sat upon the bridge of his nose and he had the same, almost fatherly smile. "I'm glad you could come to see my Miss Arias."

"I was startled to receive the owl, but I'm glad to have come," Mira replied, standing as she shook his bony hand. Molly removed herself from the room as the door closed behind her.

"Please sit down," Albus said graciously, as Mira took a seat back down on the couch. Instead of sitting to the side, Albus merely flicked his wand and sat in a comfy plush chair that had appeared from nowhere. When Mira had first arrived at Hogwarts, she had been so surprised at the magic. Now it was nothing to her. "We have a few things to discuss. Tea?"

"Si." With another flick, the kettle began to pour into the two cups. He handed her one and, setting it onto the table in front of herself, Mira waited for the Headmaster to start speaking.

"Now, as you may have heard, where you are sitting right now is the Headquarters of a society known as the Order of the Phoenix. I remember you working with us before your brother passed." Mira nodded at this, almost having the cup fall from her hands but the managed to keep a tight hold of it. "We are the fighters against Lord Voldemort. He has, indeed, risen once again, as the Minister of Magic came to see this previous June."

He paused a moment, sipping some of his tea before he continued. "As I recall, you were friends with Lily and James before they died. Sirius Black was convicted of the murder and sent to Azkaban Prison. Two years ago, he escaped from this prison and made a name for himself. He escaped from the hold of Dementors with the help of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, students at the school. Harry is, of course, Lily and James' son."

"Of course I remember Harry," Mira said softly, remembering how many times she spent with Lily while the two schemed on what he could become when he was older. A ghost of a smile flickered across her features as she sipped her tea again. "I will be able to see this young man, no?"

"Yes, I'm sure you can see Harry," Albus sighed softly, "But I did not call you to talk of seeing old friends. There is a piece of grave news that you need to know of. I have waited until now, in the beginning of July to speak with you, but I only thought to wait a while. We have all been grieving…" He broke off and Mira found herself growing rather unsure if she should have come.

"Professor, what happened?" she asked softly as she watched the old man before her. He looked up and, in his eyes, she saw a slight flicker of that brightness and sparkle.

"Harry and his friends went into the Department of Mysteries before school let out. Harry went because he had a vision of Sirius being tortured by Lord Voldemort." Mira flinched but he kept speaking, "It was, while trying to save the teenagers from the Death Eaters that Sirius…He fell through the veil."

"The…Veil?" Mira was confused. What veil?

"He is no longer with us Mira, he has died." The words hit the woman like a steam train. She found it was hard to breathe for a moment and, setting down her cup, she brought a hand to her mouth.

"No…It can't be! Sirius was too good to have met death!" she said softly, feeling her voice break. "He can't be gone…All those people said he killed Lily and James, but I never believed them. He didn't do it, did he?"

"No, he didn't." Albus sounded weary as he spoke. "It was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed Lily and James." Mira felt her jaw drop.

"Peter! That little boy who could hardly do anything without the help of James and Sirius? Can't have been…"

"He was made Secret Keeper…" Albus stopped speaking for many long moments as Mira felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes. No, she hadn't been a real fan of Sirius herself, but he had always been there to make jokes in dark situations and was always there for James…

"There is another reason that I have called you Mira. I am in need of a favor from you, if you would help me," Albus said finally, looking back at her.

"To join the Order again? I want to, if that is what you ask," Mira answered quickly. Her eyes were bright but shone with tears mixed in with a determination.

"That and I wish for you to help me over at Hogwarts. Poppy has retired this year and I know you worked as a Healer at St. Mungo's for a few years," Albus said. "I am in need of a school nurse and you seemed perfect for the job."

Mira felt a small smile fall across her features for a moment. A job! He was offering a job at the school she loved so! She nodded her head. "Yes, I'll take the job."

"Excellent!" Albus stood to his feet and Mira followed suit. "Now, I must insist you stay here for the remainder of the summer months. You can accompany The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin to Hogwarts."

She felt her heart almost stop as he said the last name. "Remus? He's here?" She hadn't seen Remus in many years…Not since Lily and James had died, not since her brother had died and not since Sirius had been taken to Azkaban.

"Yes, he will be taking on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, hopefully for a long time," Albus said, smiling gently. "Now, I think Molly will be finishing up with dinner soon, and I'm not one who would miss her excellent cooking. Come, follow me."

She followed Albus, down the stairs and into what was the kitchen. Inside was a bustle of activity. Bunches of red heads were all around the table, talking and setting things up. Fred and George were there, playfully punching the arm of an older looking man who had long hair and a dragon fanged earring. With her mother must have been Ginevra, for she was the only female who had red hair. A young man who seemed just slightly younger than the dragon fanged boy stood with a tall and lanky boy and, in the middle of the kitchen was Molly and an older man who must have been Arthur.

The chaos seemed to slow down as Albus and Mira entered into the threshold. Everyone said their hellos to Albus, but looked puzzled as Mira followed him. Molly beamed at Mira.

"Hello, Mira. Children, this is Mira Arias," she informed her children, motioning for her to take a seat between the gangly teen and the younger girl. Mira obliged as she sat down, feeling rather awkward at the almost silent table.

"Now, these are my children. Bill has the fang earring, and Charlie is between Fred and George," Molly said, pointing to each in turn. "Ron is to your right and Ginny to your left. And this is my husband, Arthur." She finished off with her family.

"Mucho gusto," Mira replied, nodding her head to the family. There were so many of them! And she had once considered her family to be a big family, with her twin brothers, herself, Carmen, and adding in her stepsister Eva.

"Ah, so glad you could join us, Tonks, Remus!" Molly had turned to the doorway where the woman who had helped her here stood. Yet, now she had lime green hair which was cut very short. She knew it was the woman by her eyes, which she must not have done anything to. 'Metamorphmagi.' was the word she thought of, which made sense.

And then…she saw him. Remus Lupin looked rather worse for wear. His robes were still patched up, hanging over his rather straggly frame. Weary amber eyes and tawny hair that was streaked with premature gray made him look so much older. He hadn't noticed there was one extra person here, not yet at least. And Mira was dreading the moment when he would ask her why she left; why she ran for it when he needed her. But the Remus she had known had never been so open, unless it was with James. And, with a twang of sorrow, she realized he must have been suffering internally. James had been dead for over 15 years now.

"The food smells wonderful Molly," Tonks said brightly as she sat down across from Ginny and Ron; while Remus took a seat down by Arthur and the Twins. Mira, however, sat down across from Bill, who immediately asked her if she remembered him from school.

Dinner was cheerful enough, but there was a feeling in the air that was somewhat relaxed and tense all the same. It made Mira rather nervous. But this feeling didn't stop her from eating almost 3 helpings of food. After gorging herself completely, the members of the table all started to go their separate ways- but not without cleaning up the dishes beforehand.

It wasn't until Mira was started for her room to do a bit of reading and to send her brother an owl when she heard footsteps behind her. She grew stiff, knowing who it was. Knowing it was the moment she had been dreading.

"Mira…It's been a long time."


	3. Old Friends

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 3: 1995/Old Friends**

Remus Lupin stood behind the stiff form of Mira, arms crossed behind his back as his amber eyes watched her. She could feel his gaze and, slowly, she turned around. Their eyes met for a few moments as neither said a thing. It wasn't until she heard laughter coming from the kitchen that she broke from her trance.

"It has been a long time, Remus." Her voice was soft as she relaxed slightly. What she had been expecting hadn't come. He wasn't angry with her, or at least, he didn't seem as angry as she had thought he'd be. She had always known Remus to be calm in all situations.

He hesitated before speaking again. "Can we talk? In the parlor?" He gestured to the door on her left, where she had gone to sit when she had learned of Sirius' death. She nodded, not wanting to sit in there again, but complied anyways. A ghost of a smile flickered across his features and, leading the way, he stepped in first, while Mira trailed behind him.

The room itself seemed to have changed from what it had been earlier. The sun was setting slowly, taking the light from the room. As the sun set, the moon rose. It was a half-moon, casting silvery light upon the ground. Remus stood towards the window, watching the half-moon warily. Shutting the door behind her, Mira watched the setting sun for a moment before she spoke again.

"Remus, I can explain-"

"Don't, Mira." Remus held up a hand as he turned around, facing her. "Don't bring up those painful memories. I, for one, have tried to put that time behind me. I did not ask you here to talk of the past we knew as young adults."

"Then why did you ask me to talk, Remus?" Mira asked and, taking a few steps forward, she sat in one of the old armchairs. She was reminded of a time when she had been 18, just out of school, when Professor Dumbledore had asked Mira, Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter to join in the fight - but this wasn't the same house that had served as the Headquarters then.

"Dumbledore told me he had sent you a letter," Remus said slowly. "I won't lie and say that I was alright with it. When you left all those years ago, I thought you'd come back. You didn't, of course, and I was left to wonder." He gave a deep sigh, his frame hunching just slightly. Mira almost made a move to do something - anything – that could help him. But she stopped, her hand mid-air before she retracted it.

"All I can say is I'm sorry," Mira said quietly, feeling her own bitter remorse at leaving eat away at her heart. It had been a different time then, she had been a different person. But she wasn't going to convince Remus that.

"Then you know Sirius is dead," Remus said hollowly, his voice holding a flat note. His eyes, however, showed his own feelings: Anger. Hatred. Sorrow. Despair.

"Yes, I heard," Mira said, still using the quiet tone. "He wasn't meant to die, Remus; he wasn't supposed to die at all." Her tone broke lightly and, chuckling softly, she dabbed at her eyes with her palm.

The tension between them felt weird. Even though Mira hadn't seen Remus in almost over 15 years, she still ached to see him in pain. She had loved him, more than he could have ever known. To leave had been the hardest thing to do.

Choosing to break the tension that was growing in the silence, Mira spoke again. "Harry's coming next week…right?" It was the thing Mira was looking forward to most. To see the young man that had grown from the small toddler she had only known. "How…how is he?"

"He saw Sirius fall," Remus said, using the same flat note. He sat down in a chair, a far off look in his eyes. His shoulders hunched slightly, one hand moving to run through the tawny locks. "He wanted to save his Godfather." His voice finally broke as he bowed his head.

Slowly, unsure of what reaction she would get, Mira moved forth a few paces and, slowly, placed a slender hand on his shoulder. He didn't move her hand off or shrug her away. It would have been something that Mira would have done, if their roles had been replaced.

It was in this silence that she was brought back to another night like this; one Halloween after they had left school. Mira had been so worried about Carmen, so worried that she would be dead, and Remus had held her close, letting her cry. Words hadn't been spoken. She had never thanked him for that time.

Quiet voices could be heard out in the halls. Whispered footsteps creaked past the door. No one came in though. Mira had a distinct feeling that the Twins might be curious enough to sneak a peek or listen into the room. She wasn't about to put it past them. They struck her to being like James and Sirius, in their younger days of course.

"It's getting late Remus," Mira said softly, hoping she wouldn't cause anger by her remark, interrupting the man's silent reverie. "I - I think I'm going to go to sleep." Her hand gave his shoulder a small squeeze. Moving away from him, she started for the door. Her hand was on the handle and, about to open it, she paused, hearing his voice call to her.

"Good night, Mira…"

Well, there's chapter three for y'all! I loved the three reviews I've gotten so far! Keep reviewing, since I lurve getting them. Thanks again to Amanda, who so willingly posts these for me! huggles Also, thanks for the review from Lily and then the one from Cassandra. Keep reviewing!

I would have had some sappy V-day chapter but, since I don't like that day, you guys don't get one. I'll have plenty of sap up later though! Toodles!


End file.
